Of Visions Past
by queen of magicians
Summary: If only I had realized what my visions were earlier. At age nine, no one was prepared with the knowledge that I could have visions far more powerful than even my father could. AU, OC's, set during THE NEW JEDI ORDER books.
1. Prefix

Intro:

Sometimes one is just too young to understand the world around them. They don't have enough experience to truly understand what is out there, or what is inside them.

_Running, there was running, except no one was running…but if you looked around there were trees moving really fast like it was your eyes…like you were running in a forest, and could only see through your eyes._

Jedi can see visions of the future and past. However, for some reason, my perception has been stronger than any previous Jedi.

_Green, everything was green. Green was power. Green was knowledge. Green was heart. But, intermixed with all the green there was blue, a bright glowing blue. The sky, the water, what made all the green grow was blue. Blue was mindful. Blue was peace. Blue was serenity. A perfect pairing for harmony._

Somehow, I have always been on a physical and emotional appreciation level with my visions without even knowing they were more than dreams. Having physical and emotional sensations while I dreamed was addicting, so I practiced.

Without fully comprehending, I liked having fast reflexes, and a degree of predetermined knowledge of an event before it happened. It has become a personality quirk almost. Curiosity more than anything, something my family has always had. You see, The Force runs deeply in my family's veins. We are it's chosen.

_Red light flashes across the sky. It suddenly stops and crashes into the shining sea of blue. The blue light dims before completely dissolving. Everything that was gleaming blue before is now gone. Not just black, grey, or white, but completely absent. There is no sky. There is no water. The red upset the blue to such extremes that it ceased to exist._

Consulting one of the council members on this sensation would have been the sensible thing to do. But being a child, my mind wouldn't compute with sensible thoughts. With my friends, I found that I only had to hold someone's hand, and could see his or her future or past through The Force. Even family members pasts and futures if they were emotionally close enough. Sometimes, when I concentrated hard enough, I could even see through someone else's eyes entirely in the present.

_The green wilted without the blue. It was not lost, simply without. Straining to survive. But it did survive; yet the red had upset it. Everything slowly started going red. The green dissolving as well, until it too became red._

Emotions mark my gift. They always seem to be what confirms a final decision in my head. I inherited that from my father, as well as my fathers need to be the hero, even if it was only in my subconscious. Not wanting to be a hero figure, but to save people at any cost. However, I also inherited my mother's deviousness, and mysterious nature. Ruthless when I want to be, completely relentless with my undeniable curiosity. My studies proved that when surpassing everyone my age by nearly double.

_Everything was red, yet it somehow glowed a simple green in the cracks. Suddenly, everything went bright white. And then there was no more red, only green, and slowly blue came back as well._

_Then everything dissipates slowly. Not necessarily black, but things loose focus and reality slowly returns._

How is it then, that through all my emotional unease, I could become as powerful a Jedi Youngling as I have. Nothing more than my curiosity, and what my heart leads me to be. A simple being who believes in doing what is right, even when it is painful and difficult to stomach. I was raised that way; to always put others before myself. It was the only thing that kept me alive now, straight out of the Bacta Tank, and lying on a soft hospital bed just coming out of a healing trance.

Before blacking out, and subconsciously going into a healing trance, something it seemed I genetically inherited from my mother, my inner workings realized I had just fallen about ten stories straight down off a bridge between two doorways in the Jedi training grounds, and that my hope of surviving was with the living force running through my veins. The fall severed both my collar bones, cracked my left arm in two places, and crushed both my legs. My head had a huge gash in the side that, thankfully, was only deep enough to show the white bone of my skull, and not deep enough to create brain damage. But possibly the worst damage to my body was the one scar I would never be rid of. It was made not to kill me, but to mark me forever; a lightsaber to the shoulder, which scarred across the top of my shoulder near my neck down my front and ending just below my chest. It was a warning from a Sith's saber, saying "I will return for you."

Father speaks of his master, Master Yoda, and his tellings that you cannot see through the dark side. It is too murky with evil. However, my gift allows me to see through the murk. I saw this Sith coming, and should have realized that I had had a vision warning me. But for the most part, I truly thought they were just dreams, or maybe nightmares, a child has with their imagination running wild.

If only I had realized what my visions were earlier. They always come to me in riddles, or metaphors and similes. Everything represents something. Nothing is ever very literal. At age nine, no one was prepared with the knowledge that I could have visions far more powerful than even my father could.

Sometimes being a Skywalker has it's downsides.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Blog: Yes, the blog is back...and with another chapter. So this is kinda a prequel chapter...the few probably will be. Anywho, if you want to see a picture I have uploaded of a character for this story...Cough...the main character...cough...the link is http://queenofmagicians. deviantart .com/art/Analeia-Of-Visions-Past-136050820 minus the spaces on "deviantart". check it out.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a rough day for the Alliance. Luke had come home exhausted and literally collapsed into their overly large couch in the corner. When Mara returned home and saw him lying there she just shook her head and started dinner.

Getting the occasional paperwork from Karrde still took it out of her, but not nearly the same as the Counsel work did for Luke every day.

She knew their son had to be home from his after school club by now, and was probably in his room playing, waiting for his father to wake up. However, she suddenly felt something cling to her leg. "Mommy you're home! I thought you were spending time with Carred before beddy time." He exclaimed happily. Rubbing his cheek against her leg.

"_Karrde_," she smiled fixing the name, as he remained clamped to her leg. "And it's bed time now," Mara corrected weaning him off from his childish speech for the position of Jedi to come.

Ben suddenly let go of her leg with a … "Daddy needs to wake up and play with me. He's had enough nappy time!"

Mara shook her head again at his childish lingo before continuing to stir in ingredients for a pasta sauce.

She heard her husband groan after she heard a thump. Ben must have jumped onto his chest. Laughing, and a few moans of "DADDY…NO….TICKLES!!!!" echoed from the living room.

The man lived for his son. Ben was his father's star; his shining light, the warmth that would always made him happy. He would give up everything for that little child with tuffs of his mother's red hair. She wanted him to have another. She ran a hand over her stomach and felt a surge of happiness run though her.

Mara Jade was pregnant again.

The fact was that Mara Jade never really thought of herself as a mother. She was an ex-Emperors Hand, and the wife of the Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker. The first time was a miracle. Never should she have been able to even become pregnant. The Emperor had made sure to that…or so he had thought. Ben had been such a hard birth, but she never regretted having him. Almost dying to bring that little life into the world was worth every death defying and agonizing moment.

But to be pregnant again? She wasn't even sure how to breach the subject with her husband. Three years ago, she had been dying of a disease, not even sure if she would be able to birth her first child and live to raise him, but now…now she was to have a second. The longer she waited to tell him, the more she desired to, but never found the right time.

The galaxy wasn't in chaos as such, but was however in constant disagreement, and the Jedi Council seemed to get the brunt of it. She knew that the news would affect him, and didn't want it to affect his work, however, she knew she had to tell him soon.

Dinner was soon over, and she had finally put her son to bed. The night drew on and finally she found herself in bed spooned against her husband. Finally, the Jedi behind her sighed contently relaxing with his guard down. This was when he lost all Jedi Master pretenses. The blonde would be the wonderful caring Farmboy from Tatooine, who just wanted to be happy and make everyone around him happy.

He nuzzled against the back of her head and started running his hands over anything he could reach. They stopped on her stomach, before roaming over the slight bump, she never really realized she had yet, and her throat held back an anxious gasp.

"You've gained a little weight, my lo…" he giggled before his roaming hands froze suddenly. She took this moment to inhale quite sharply. "Luke…" she turned over in that moment to look at his eyes. They were wide and very, very blue. "I feel…Mara…"

"Luke I'm pregnant…" She whispered it to him, her breath hitting his nose.

"You didn't tell me." His hands pressed into her stomach slightly as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glassy, and tears filled the corners.

"Will we really be able to have another…?" He whispered almost worriedly. "Ben was three years ago…we're older now…and you…couldn't even really have Ben…oh why didn't you tell me…" He whispered softly, but worriedly to her.

She thought he was mad at her until he sat up suddenly, the blanket falling around his waist. He suddenly bent foreword and pressed his lips against her slightly rounded stomach. "Hello…my darling…" he whispered in between kisses before coming back up to face her and smothered her lips with his own. "Another…together…another…" He whispered in between sobs of extreme happiness.

Mara teared. Luke was all about family. Family meant everything, and here she was letting their family become even larger. She couldn't even remember why she hadn't told him with the way he kept kissing her and drawing little nothings on her stomach with his fingers.

"Oh Mara…another…" Luke pressed his cheek against her stomach again, almost wish like, that the baby would reach out in The Force and touch him.

"Yes Farmboy…we are having another…in six months…I'm so sorry I waited so long to tell you…you were so busy, I didn't want this to disrupt you. When you found out about Ben, you almost got no work done until he was actually born. The Alliance can't have that right now. They need you…"

She didn't finish that thought because lips were on hers again. "Mara, you always have had this uncanny ability to make any sour day instantly happy…you have since the day I met you…"

He let go of her lips suddenly and pulled away. "How do you hide your morning sickness from me? With Ben you spent your every waking moment in front of that fresher." She giggled.

"You spend too much time at work darling." She kissed his nose before turning over and spooning against him again. He kissed her hair and whispered a soft "goodnight," to her, before rubbing his hands over her stomach again, and whispered, "goodnight my darling…"


	3. Chapter 2

"LUKE," Mara screamed. "LUKE!!!" She gripped his hand tightly tears trailing down the side of her face. "It's too SOON!" her cries louder with each contraction.

Their first, and probably the only daughter they would ever have, was being born six weeks and two days early. "Mara…you have to push now!" the nurse ushered her. Nurse Fre'tia was a personal friend of the Skywalkers, since she delivered their son. Mara had felt that trusting a droid to do the work was not sufficient enough. She wanted the first hands to touch her son to be flesh. She didn't mind what intergalactic race, as long as it was flesh.

"Push Mara. You must push." Luke frantically urged.

"TOO SOON!" Mara screamed, reluctantly pushing.

"Yes…that's it Mara. A few more, a little harder. I can see the top of the head…push hard…"

Mara's screams slowly turned into anguished sobs and groans as she pushed. "Luke…" whimpered her almost lost voice.

"Ok…one last push…ok Mara push…push…"

"LUKE!!!" A final scream rushed from her throat.

A quite wail filled the room after Mara's scream stopped ringing against the walls.

"It's a girl. What do you plan on calling her…"

"A g…girl…" whispered Mara's faint voice. "We…we could name her af…after your mother Luke. Padme…?"

"No…I like your mother's name…Anastalitiretia." Luke chuckled.

"No…that would be cruel. How… How about your sister Leia? I b…bet she would l…like that."

"Having two Leia's might confuse the baby. How about the best of both names? Analeia?

"Yes…she is Analeia…I like that…name…" Mara closed her tired eyes and sunk into the mattress.

"I will weigh her now, and check her vitals. You did well Master Skywalkers." The nurse left, and Luke had to stifle a chuckle. She still kept her tail pinned underneath a belt on the back of her nurse's jacket.

It was a while before she returned. When she did, the baby was washed and placed into her fathers awaiting arms.

"Mara, Sweetheart. Your daughter would like to meet you." Mara opened her tired eyes and lifted a hand to run a finger across Analeia's cheek.

"She's so…small…is she…is she alright…" Mara stuttered, too tired to speak smoothly.

"She is surprising perfectly healthy…however…I would like to comment that she is continuing the Skywalker line of an over abundance of midiclorians. However I would like to point out that she has a strangely abnormal amount. Your father, Grand Master Skywalker, had a little over 20,000 if the records are correct, and you and your son are about the same. However her's are over 25,000, and I have no explanation for the excess." Nurse Fre'tia's overly large ears twitched in curious annoyance. "I will however have to put her in a heating pod for at least 8 days. She is too small to go home right now with…"

A whimper broke free of the bundle in Luke's arms, and the room went instantly silent. Small, bright green eyes were staring directly at Luke's blue ones.

"Her eye's shouldn't be open yet…and they should be blue. You are human…your eyes are always blue at birth…" the Gornagies ears were flapping now in her confusion and curiosity.

"Hello, Analeia…I'm your…mommy…" Mara raised her hand and rubbed a single finger along where her daughters ear met the side of her face.

"She needs to be put into her heating pod now. I'm sorry Master Skywalkers, but I must take her now…" Nurse Fre'tia's ears fell flat against the sides of her head.

"Yes…she…needs to be…healthy…our daughter…" Mara was too exhausted to speak. Her head fell against the mattress with a thud, and light snores escaped her mouth almost instantly.

Regretfully, the nurse took the baby out of her fathers arms, and started for the door. Turning around she, and nodded her head in a suggestion to follow her.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. Just rest…" He whispered kissing his wife's cheek lightly, before following the nurse out the door and into the next room where she was placing the baby into the heating pod.

Closing the lid, another nurse took the pod from her and rolled it out another door to the pod room, while Fre'tia pulled him aside.

"I am worried about your wife. She is far too tired. The disease she had when carrying Ben excused it last time. This time…I am afraid the disease may be attacking her system again. I really hope it isn't, she may not survive another round of medication." She pressed a few buttons on the holo screen filing system pulling up Mara's files. "If her file reads correctly, which it should…if the disease is taking control again, she will need two times the original dose…it has a 43.7% chance of being lethal at that dosage, and as far as I know, a second dose has only ever been administered in a few cases. Maybe a couple hundred…"

Luke glanced at the closed curtains around his wife's bed. He couldn't loose her...

"Do you really think it is back?" He asked wringing his hands still looking at the curtains.

The Gornagie lowered her voice. "I am not positive, but it is a possibility…I warned you if you had more children together there would be a chance…but I truly didn't imagine Mara could even conceive again." Her ears twitched.

Luke stared at the curtains before closing his eyes in meditation. "I don't feel anything threatening in her near future…" he finally turned to face the nurse.

"Even if the disease has returned, the record, "she pushed more buttons on the holo screen bringing up a reference on the disease, "says that it wouldn't show the same deadly signs for another three years. She should be tested though. Let her rest and call me later, I'll bring my droid with me." She then turned toward the curtains. "She has her mother's eyes…I would hate for that baby to grow up without a mother…it would truly be horrifying to see your dead wife's eyes everyday in your child…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry, I shall take my leave now." She quickly bowed her head before leaving the room, ears sticking strait up.

Luke stumbled back to his wife's bed, moving the chair so he could sit in it and rest his head against Mara's.

"Please…don't leave me…" he whispered to her sleeping form. He rubbed his fingers against hers before clutching her hand in his. "I can't loose you…" Her turned his head so it was resting more comfortably, and slowly the veil of sleep shadowed over him.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors blog: Ok I am finally posting this…you know I have had it sitting on my computer for months completely written. I feel so horrible. I must keep posting or I forever will have this just sitting here….uggg..

Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Things are starting to get interesting.

* * *

Thunder crashed outside of the Skywalkers apartment building. The shutters were drawn and the fire pit was alit providing the only light in the living room. Lightning streaked across the sky lighting the room showing red hair falling over the back of the rocking chair across from the fire. Luke winced as he walked towards his exhausted wife rocking their newborn as she wailed louder with each thundering burst.

"Let me take her Mara. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep. Not with her crying like this. She will keep me up in bed until she stops. She's frightened."

"Mommy, is Baby Ana alright?" Ben whimpered walking out of his room, dragging his blanket, and teddy in the other arm.

Luke walked over to his son, and picked him up. Ben dropped his blanket and teddy and instead wrapped his arms around his father's neck snuggling close.

"She is scared of the thunder. She will stop crying when the storm passes."

"Thunder is scary mommy, but the lighting scares me…it sounds close." Ben spoke into his father's neck.

"Lightning doesn't make any sound, that's thunder." His father smiled and rubbed the back of his son's head.

"Thunder crashes and then you count to see how close lighting is. The thunder made a sound, and then I counted four seconds. Then lighting makes the room light up. That means that the storm is four…four miles away." He yawned and snuggled himself closer to become more comfortable in his father's arms.

The baby let out a sudden scream as another round of thunder crashed and lightning streaked the sky moments later. Mara stuck Ana's head into her neck.

"Shhhh…honey…shhhh."

Her hands flailed as she smacked her mother's neck.

Mara though she just didn't want to be held that way. However when she cradled her in her arms again, Ana flailed harder and Mara almost dropped her.

Luke suddenly almost dropped Ben, his danger sense pricking the back of his neck.

Mara's eyes met his, and suddenly they were both running for the door, cloaks forgotten on the backs of chairs. They ran down the stairs pulling fire alarms on the walls as they passed them. Many different intergalactic beings started running down the stairs with them, and together, they streamed into the basement under cover from the outside world.

"Master Skywalker's what's wrong?" rang out in chorus as they held their children close.

When Luke felt that the final members of the building were inside the room, he slammed the door shut with the force, the locking mechanism clicking monotonously into place.

Suddenly a loud howl wrung outside the room and everyone huddled away from the door. A few terrified screams could be heard through the crowd.

Baby Ana fell silent and still, closing her eyes and falling asleep for the first time in days.

The howling continued for nearly a minute before the sound slowly faded with all the whimpers of terror fading with it.

The room remained silent for nearly ten minutes before Luke put Ben down, who instantly clamped onto his mother leg, before walking to the door. He placed his hands on the locking mechanism and felt with the force what was outside. Outside he felt no danger, but inside the room he felt panic, and a strange single small presence projecting a calm spirit. He felt for that lone presence and found it projecting from the bundle in his wife's arms. It made him start and look further into the force presence of their newborn. What surprised him was that her force presence almost…hugged…him in reassurance. It was strange, and unnerving.

Promising himself to meditate on it later, he slowly opened the door wide and gasped.

The rest of the crowd slowly followed him outside, his wife handing off their son, whom Luke picked up immediately, flanking his right side.

Agonized whimpers and gasps filled the air and distant thunder could be heard in the distance.

Mara brushed up against her husband. "A tornado…on Courescant? How is this possible?"

Three buildings on their block were left as rubble, and the air traffic tunnel at the end was torn in half, the center break showing wires wiggling in the air sparking brightly.

Police droids and law inforcement officials were soon checking them for injuries, a few Jedi Masters putting their hands on Luke and Mara's shoulders.

"Master Skywalker's…you were saved. All of them…the other two buildings inhabitants are all dead. It was horrible, all their souls crying out suddenly. We feared the worst for your family."

"Your female offspring seems calm in demeanor. I would have expected in human nature for her to be screaming?"

"She did scream, and then fell silent as the tornado passed over the buildings…" Mara passed her fingers over her daughter's cheek, as she slept peacefully for the first time in days.

"Yes…when I felt everyone panicking inside the shelter, she was surprisingly calm." Luke stroked his index finger against the baby's hand that stuck out of the blanket before tucking it back inside.

"Thank the Force you are all safe."

"Yes…" Luke gazed again at the destruction before returning his attention his daughter. She still slept peacefully in her Mother's arms. He promised himself he would meditate on this new development, no matter how long it took.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Blog: HA…another chappie! I'm so sick right now…I have no idea how I got this all done this evening…oh well its posted!...oh by the way... I am currently looking for a beta reader....and can I please have so reviews...I feel so lonely...take pity on a sick person.

* * *

Ana sat up in bed again waken from a nightmare. She held back any emotions leaking out of her being through the force. She had learned long ago, that when she projected her fear, one of her parents always rushed into her room seconds later.

So instead, she patted a hand on her forehead wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Why?" She whispered to herself, like she had so many nights before. "Why does the blue disappear, and then the green just die…" She screamed into her pillow, the sound not leaving the force bubble she created around her bed.

She glanced at the crono on her bedside to find she had another three hours to sleep before her father would wake her to go before the Counsel for her force trial to be excepted into the Jedi Younglings class. Her first day of Jedi School…and she was having nightmares.

She sighed slowly turning around to face the wall. Her father always was telling her that the Force was off limits until she learned to control it. He would never know she was already using it. The little she could do she excelled at. Holding in her emotions to not be coddled all the time was one she didn't even really have to practice. It came easily to her.

She closed her eyes to only open them again, and roll over to see her father rubbing her shoulder, the sun peaking through her curtains.

"Wake up my princess." His voice whispered softly.

"Noooooo…" Ana whined turning into her pillow.

Luke chuckled before getting off her bed and pulling her covers off backing slowly towards her door.

"DAD!!!" she yelled before jumping out of bed and then proceeded to chase him about the apartment.

"Luke…you aren't helping her." Mara sighed making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Well, she's up!" He laughed before being tackled onto the couch, Ana laughing as she snuggled into her fathers side.

"Go get dressed young lady. Today's a big day." Mara scolded from the kitchen.

"Breakfast in five minutes."

* * *

Luke sat in his chair at the far center of the council room. The other masters sat in their respective seats, creating a circle around the room. In the very center of the counsel room stood eleven children under the age of four.

"Welcome to the wondrous new world of the force." One of the Masters welcomed.

"We are pleased to see you all here. We are very excited to have such a large class this year. Aren't we?"

Luke looked at the eleven. Twenty-three children, including his own daughter, had been brought forth to be trailed for the Jedi Youngling School that morning. However, only eleven had made the cut. One of the finalities he learned from the data banks when reading about the old counsel long ago was that the younglings had to leave their parents to train. To leave at such a young age was almost cruel. And even if they had the force, he made sure that they knew the consequence of joining. He however made sure that they could always go home for a few weeks each year. He didn't want to be cruel to these children, and so far it was working, all the younglings from years previous were all very happy. Yet still, after all this, only eleven stayed with the training.

Standing, he fixed his robe and walked over to the new younglings before settling on one knee in front of them.

"You all are very talented. My job is to make your talents become even stronger and even make you awake of talents you don't even know you have. But you must understand that this is a hard life. There are many hard trails ahead of you, but many moments of happiness as well. Good luck Younglings." He smiled standing back up again. The teacher stood at the door and beckoned the children.

"Now before I can take you to your classroom, you must all choose your new Jedi attire. We will first stop there, and you may all pick any style and colour that is available to you. Masters Thank you. May the force be with you." She said before ushering the children out of the room.

* * *

"These boots are too brown, and these are too uncomfortable. Don't you have anything more girly? Maybe with a pattern or a stripe or something?" Ana pulled off yet another pair of boot, placing it carefully beside her next to her little pile.

"We are not fashion models, Analeia. Detach…"

"Detach from possessions, I know! That's what Dad is always telling me. But that doesn't mean I can't feel confident in what I'm wearing, does it?"

"You are a youngling. Just pick a pair of boots."

Ana got the distinct impression that the Jedi Knight was becoming impatient with her. All she wanted was to be comfortable in what she wore...but also expectable. She knew she would be treated differently just because her father was Grand Master. To make sure she wasn't teased by her peers because she wore the wrong clothes, she was going to be extra choosy. Finally settled on a pair of dark brown boots with buckles on the sides, and a dark brown tunic and pants, (even though she begged to wear a skirt instead…she was a girl, not a boy!) she went to a changing room, changing into her chosen attire, before walking to the classroom in awe.

"Now today we will have your first classes here. This will not be you classroom forever. After this fist class you will all travel to Yavin 4 to begin your training properly, however, for now, lets have some fun.

"Now today we will be starting with something easy, something you will work on for the rest of your Jedi Career. Meditation. It is powerful, but difficult to accomplish when untrained. We will work today on calming the mind and letting go of our minds worries. This is something every Jedi must do on a daily basis to become closer with the force. Now everyone go grab a mat from the boxes over there in the corner.

* * *

The morning class was exceptionally boring for the eleven younglings. Although they would never admit it aloud, they all knew that they had imaged something more glamorous when it came to being a Jedi.

The shuttle was small, but had just enough seats for all the younglings. There was five rows of three seats all with seatbelts. In the back of the craft, was two tables and some more chairs for games on the long trip.

The craft slowly filled up and Ana took a seat in the middle row.

"Hello. This is going to be so much fun!" A Twi'lek said excitedly as she sat down beside her. "My name's Pala Kreen!" she pulled her lekkus forward before buckling in.

"You are far to hyper to become a Jedi, Twi'lek." A male Barabel said before pulling his tail around him and setting it in his lap as he sat down. "You have to be calm and poised for everything. Logical to think clearly and meditate."

"Oh…it doesn't have to be all serious…it can be fun too! What's your name's anyways."

The Barabel looked as if he wasn't going to answer. "Names Temu Ruvvic, what's yours human?"

Ana, who sat in the middle blushed being finally noticed even though she was sitting between them. For a second, she thought about giving them a false name so they wouldn't have any preconceived thoughts on who she was, before realizing that when they reached Yavin 4 and started classes, they would learn her real name anyways.

"Analeia Skywalker, but I prefer Ana." The blonde watched as her neighbours mouths slightly opened in awe (or maybe shock) at who she was.

"You're the Grand Masters daughter?" the Twi'lek finally squeeled, while the Barabel just stared. Ana blushed wishing she had lied about her name after all.

Finally the Barabel spoke. "It's pleasure to meet you. I hope that we can train together. I imagine it will be quite useful in the maintaining and ever growing abilities we have if we can work together.

"Are you always going to be so serious?' Ana chuckled to him.

"Oh I can already see it!" The Twi'lek exclaimed as the shuttle took off. "We are going to be such good friends!"


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Blog: returned at last. I hate school sometimes… and starting ones own business is hard work!

I am finally finished school, moved into my own place. I could possible be updating every couple of days. It's wonderful to have nothing to do since my job doesn't start for easily a month.

* * *

"WATCH IT!"

Three battle droids shuffled around the corner and aimed their blasters.

"I see them!" A green lightsaber blade unsheathed as its wielder took a battle pose. Two more lightsabers lit up blue, and purple. "We got this!" The Barabel exclaimed before the droids started firing.

"I'll cover you Ana!" The Twi'lek shouted. The blonde human between them dashed, blocking the array of blaster fire, her two partners close behind.

Ana pushed her hand forward knocking over one droid, which instantly stopped firing.

"Good aim." The Barabel stated before knocking a series of blaster fires towards the other droids body, scaring its shell, and knocking it over as well.

"Only one left. My turn!" The Twi'lek pushed her hand forward and tried crushing this droid by slamming it into a wall with a large metal crate. However, she hesitated, and the droid let one last array of blasts from his blaster, one hitting one of the Twi'leks Lekku, and she let out a terrible screech.

The third droid stopped firing immediately, and the area was filled with lights.

"Pala…" The two others sighed.

"You hesitated…" A human walked onto the arena grounds.

"Master Lekiti…I'm sorry…I don't know why…" Pala looked to her feet rubbing the place where her Lek had been hit.

"Your head is fine. You know it's only red light. Stop being so over dramatic. You made us lose again!" Temu growled.

"Temu, Barabel's do not growl at team mates." Master Lekiti shook his head.

"Pala…You are still loosing focus. You must meditate more. However, you also lost points for your team Temu. You were tasked with using only force powers to disable the droids…not your saber. That blue blade will not save you from everything." The Jedi lectured as the Barabel looked down.

"I didn't do it right either guys." Ana chipped in.

"Actually you were quite excellent Ana, especially…"

"No I wasn't. I didn't just want to knock it over. I was trying to throw it hard enough so that it would crash against the wall to disable the arm so even if it wasn't destroyed, it couldn't go back to shooting. Without the safety protocols…it would have continued shooting. It was poor on my part…I should be doing better…"

"Ana. You are best in this whole class. You are too hard on yourself for the level you are at." Master Lekiti placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I should be better…I'm going to meditate…"

* * *

"Master Skywalker, may I have a moment…" Ana found her father at the fountain in the center of the academy.

Luke smiled at her. He had long since gotten used to her calling him by his title. She tried so hard to be the perfect Jedi youngling.

"Of course Ana. Come, let's have some pie."

She walked in silence next to him to the cafeteria. She almost never had time to speak with her father. And when she did, she tried to pay him no more interest than any other Jedi Youngling. Most of her classmates hadn't seen their parents for months. She didn't want her youngling experience to be much different then theirs. She respected the Jedi ways and what it meant to be one.

Finally finding a decent sized piece of berry pie each, they found a table in a corner.

"Master, I need help. I tried meditating, but I still feel…wrong…"

"Wrong?"

"We had a skills test today." She didn't touch the pie in front of her. She looked at her hands as she rung them together.

"Well, I bet you did wonderfully as always."

"That's the thing though. I…I didn't." her father watched as her face scrunched up in worry.

"There were droids, and we each had to use force powers to disable them as they shot blaster bolts at us. I used a force push to knock it over."

"And that's fine. That works superbly...trust me, I know…"

"But it doesn't 'disable' them. And that was the assignment. I wanted to slam it against a wall and knock off its blaster arm, or at least hard enough to cause damage so it couldn't go for the blaster again…I failed at what I wanted to do…I should be doing better…I'm eight years old!"

"Ana, you're still just a youngling. Don't be too hard on yourself. You're still growing, still learning."

"But I should be doing better…" she stabbed her pie, before stuffing a far to large chuck of it into her mouth.

Her father watched her bemused. If she were any other, and possibly older Jedi, he would have told her about where that thinking can lead.

But he knew his daughter.

"Well then, lets step up your training them. Why don't you an Ben train together once a week."

"Ben swore off the force. I already asked him. He's being really silly about it. You can't change who you are." She stuffed another piece of the pie into her mouth frowning.

"Ben has done no such thing. He's going through some… stuff…give your brother some time. Why don't you talk to your cousins than? I'm sure Jacen or Jiana would be thrilled to train with you."

"Jiana's too busy with her piloting license right now…I could ask Jacen… I guess…" She finally sighed out defeated.

"That's the spirit!" He smiled at his daughter. She could be so stubborn, while at the same time understanding.

They finished their pie, and just before they left, Luke was called to the main room to settle a dispute. Ana went to her room so she could contact her cousin.

* * *

"You need to focus more. " Jacen had been doing a short, but intense training session with Ana once a week for over a year.

"I'm trying!" Ana, was getting significantly better every day with him…but continually more frustrated.

"Not hard enough or you would be succeeding. I thought you wanted to be better!"

"I DO…this is so hard…"

Ana was struggling to maintain five rock towers with five rocks each, soon to be six while standing on one foot. She clenched her eyes shut trying to focus, before she lost all focus, with a sudden flash of colour in her mind. She, and the rock towers, toppled to the ground with a crash.

Jacen chuckled before beginning to walk towards her to help her up. "I think we're done for today. That was good. You almost made six this time. I… Ana what's wrong?"

She held her head in one hand; the other was in front of her face pushing against her eyes.

"He's dead." Her head suddenly turned down. "Or at least, he will be soon."

"What? Who? Did you see something?"

"Master Vi-Gota…" She shook her head her hands falling on her sides. "He's on Tatooine…and he's going to stay there…buried in the sands…" She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Ana, what did you see." He was now kneeling besides her watching her eyes glowing yellow.

She answered him in one word.

"Red…"

* * *

"Master Skywalker…did you know your daughter is having visions." Jacen, as soon as he had gotten her to her room had be lined to find one of her parents. He ran into her father first.

"She's mentioned it a few times. But she's still young. Flashes of colour and light aren't really a vision. I think she is developing an imagination finally and taking to her youth. She really should stop trying to grow up so fast. It's good to hear she is sharing it with you." Luke chuckled as he continued to walk away from Jacen.

"She saw Master Vi-Gota die." This made Luke turn and stare at him.

"She did? How?"

"She…didn't say…all she said was that he was buried in the sands of Tatooine. I thought he was stationed on Cantanta?"

"No…he is on Tatooine. I sent him there a few days ago on a secret mission. No one but myself and a handful of other Masters knew he was there."

"She said she also saw red."

"Red? Like blood…" he sat on a nearby bench stunned.

"She didn't say. I think you should talk to her. You are leaving tomorrow. For all we know, this could be a cry for attention."

"I think I will. Where is she?"

"Master Skywalker…" Both turned to find Ana walking towards them her pace quickening.

"Father…" She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy…" She whispered this time burying her head into his cloak.

Jacen bowed to excuse himself, before continuing down the corridor.

"Ana. Jacen told me…what did you see?"

"Red…I know what the red means."

"Ana, blood is a…"

"Blood is easy…Siths are not…" She muffled into his cloak.

"Siths…Ana, don't let your imagination…"

"A Sith with a red lightsaber killed Master Vi-Gota on Tatooine."

"Ana…"

"He…he didn't stand a chance…" She sniffled burying her face deeper into her father's cloak. "Red means Sith." She started crying against him. "Sith…is red…it always has been…"

"Analeia!" he pulled her away to face him. He nearly gasped when he saw her eyes staring at him horrified...and glowing gold.

"Listen. I want you to go to your room. I will contact Master Vi-Gota and patch it through to your room. Will that settle you down if you get a chance to talk to him in person?"

"He won't return the message…not even his droid…"

"Ana, I will talk to the council. Think on this no more. I will take care of everything. You concentrate on your training run tomorrow."

Ana hugged him tightly for a few more moments before letting him go, wiping her tears, bowing, and running back down the corridor.

Luke ran a hand through his hair, before going the opposite direction towards his own room to contact the rest of the council.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Blog: Wow…I'm actually back to posting. So review even if it is just one word. I'd even take flames at this point. Does anybody actually read my story….

OVP

Artoo Detoo was a very impatient droid. His master would usually be using him for everything. He would take Artoo everywhere with him. HE was the favourite. But not today. Apparently today the droid was to stay in his Master's room. So when the door opened and he saw his master he twittered annoyed.

"Artoo I got a job for you." He chuckled at his frustrated droid as it then twirped happily.

"I need you to contact Master Vi-Gota. Can you contact him on Tatooine please."

Artoo spun his dome happily chirping his reply. He made contact with the other computer…who in his opinion was a bit standoffish in it's reply…and opened it's projection eye to form a hologram of Master Vi-Gota.

"Master Skywalker. Is there something I can help you with?" He bowed towards Luke.

"Yes there is actually. I am sorry to be calling at such a late hour when I know you have business to do…"

"Business you personally sent me for." Master Vi-Gota laughed, his sharp fangs gleaming even in the projection.

"I have urgent and somewhat disturbing news. Someone in the school has had a force vision of you dying tragically on Tatooine. Now this must have some merit to it because I am the only one that knows your location at the moment." Luke crossed the room and sat on his bed, Artoo's projection following him.

"Dying tragically…there is nothing here that I need to worry about Master Skywalker. The Hutts are finally back in control of the planets inhabitants, and everyone here is quite at peace…it seems everything is back to normal!" He wiped the top of his scale-covered head. "Who had this vision? One of the last years? I would love to take this one on as my padawan! I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually."

"It is my daughter…"

"Little Ana? Is not this child a bit young to be having visions?"

"Because of her heritage…I'm not sure…"

"All you Skywalker heirs are powerful…yet she is very young…is she just trying to get attention? She is only eight."

"You are not this first person to suggest this actually Master Vi-Gota. Jacen said the same thing. He was with her working on her training when she had the 'vision'. Yet it is not in her nature to seek attention. She does try to be such a perfect little youngling. But she was almost in shock when she came to me. I haven't heard her call me 'Father' in many months…and she even called me Daddy…"

"This could be serious then. I will keep mindful of the force. By the way," He rubbed at his head in embarrassment. "What am I being mindful of?"

"Apparently a Sith."

"Sith…Lumiya…I thought she was dead?" His eyes bugged out.

"She didn't give a name. She just kept muttering about the colour red meaning Sith…"

"Talk to her Luke." He bowed his head in submission realizing he called the man by his name and not title. "She is your heir. Her mind is tortured by what she thinks she saw. Keep her close to you tonight. I must go Master Skywalker. May the force be with you.

"May the force by with you Master Vi-Gota. Contact me again in the morning."

"Will do."

OVP

Ana had left for her room, just as her father asked of her. She fell against a few walls crying as she started running. She slammed her door behind her and fell into her bed, tears staining her pillows forgetting about the call being patched to her room if she wished.

She hugged a pillow to her chest curling herself into the fetal position around it.

She lay there completely awake for a long time, before she heard her door open. She slowly turned to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Master Skywalker?" She sniffled, but sat up straight.

"It's just Dad tonight Ana."

"Dad…" she whispered.

"Ana…you have never acted out before. I have left many times…is their something we need to talk about?" He asked as he shut the door and sat beside her wrapping both his arms around her.

"I'm…I'm not acting out Dad…You leave all the time. I am lucky. I get to see my family all the time while the others don't. Pala hasn't seen her family in almost a year. I get to see you almost every day! I'm not lying about this Dad…I…saw him…die…" She scrunched her face up before burying it in her fathers shoulder, fresh tears falling.

"Red…it means Sith…it's always meant Sith!" She nearly shouted into his clock gripping onto him tightly.

"Always meant…Ana…have you been having more of these visions than you have been telling me?" he pulled her away from him enough to look into her eyes.

"No…yes…maybe…I don't know…"

"What else have you been seeing? Talk to me." He whispered as he pulled her into his lap.

"They're nothing. Just flashes of colours and feelings. But this one…it was so clear. I felt…I felt the pain of his death. It was like…like I was Master Vi-Gota. Like I was seeing through his eyes. Wait! Did you talk to him?" She jolted up to look her father in the eyes.

"Yes young one. Be calm. Would you like to stay with your mother and I tonight before we leave?"

"I must be strong…"

"Ana, you are strong. But sometimes strength comes from counting on those around you."

"Would you read to me…?" She whispered looking at the floor.

Luke smiled at his child hugging her close. "Of course."


End file.
